AkaKuro - Sarishinohara
by Meitantei4869
Summary: Fem.Akashi X Kuroko based on Sarishinohara & Yonjyuunana. I own nothing at all!


**Based on Vocaloid's Sarinoshinohara & Yonjyuunana lyrics & video.  
****I wrote it by what I understand from it.  
****Hope you like it~**

* * *

Short scarlet hair. Matching ruby eyes and fair skin. A petite body which was perfect for any outfit she was required to wear. She was a natural beauty with many admirers. That was she. A person famous for her sweet but powerful singing voice. A person famous for her blunt but polite comments. A person famous for everything that was positive.

Her songs brought comfort to those who listened. Her voice would heal many hearts. But, there was only one heart it couldn't heal. Her own. She hid a certain fact from the whole world. Something that would jeopardize everything she had worked for.

A male companion. A romantic relationship. It was forbidden in her world. But a human's. A girl's feeling of love was hard to prevent. It happened before everything started. She didn't want it to end. She kept it a secret. Afraid that she wouldn't be able to see that person. If his existence was ever known. It was unfair to him. But he complied, understanding her situation.

_If it was allowed, I would want to see that person again_

_If I became the brightest star, would you notice me?_

His light blue hair was beautiful like the sky. His matching eyes were innocent and filled with kindness. His figure wasn't very tall but had a gentleman-like way of talking. Making him seem like a person who only existed in dreams or books.

In televisions, the commercial boards and basically everywhere, he would see the face of his dear person. He wouldn't react much. But by just seeing them made him smile. Even just a bit. He had always supported her from the shadows. Silently cheering for her.

He would always watch her concerts on television with a fond smile. Attending the concert live wasn't an option. It would distract her or someone would find out about them. Their relationship had to remain a secret. No matter how painful it would be for the two of them.

Sometimes he noticed she's on the brink of breaking down. Due to rumors and gossips that were spread. He would pick up his phone and leave voice messages. "It's okay" "Pay no mind to all the false rumors they spread" "I'll always be here so don't worry" He leaves them with hope it would calm her down. That was the only support he could offer. Knowing that, he feels helpless.

_Not a lot of things would get me to back down_

_With every step, I am with you without a doubt_

It was a dream that finally came true. She was chosen out of many candidates. At that moment she rejoiced. Never had she been so happy. A new life was going to start. The childish happiness soon left as they came. The eyes glimmering with hope slowly turned dull.

Rules and regulations. It was lonely against this brand new door. Their expectations cannot be betrayed. This dream can no longer be betrayed. The young girl who had once possessed the pure white wings of freedom. Now those wings are only a part of a costume.

She knew it is what she is meant to do. It is a job. But she couldn't help but wonder. Am I doing well? Does it suit me? A soft sigh escaped those lips. She had lost count to how many times she had let them out. This was the life she had chosen. Was regretting it a bad thing?

She wanted those warm arms to embrace her. She wanted to see those kind eyes. Once again. It was a selfish desire. She was aware. Holding a pen in her hand, she started to write. A small letter of her thoughts. Thoughts that she needed to convey to him. No matter what the risk.

_In the night that seems to swallow everything_

_Would it be alright if I hid behind you like a child who is afraid of the dark?_

Those baby blue eyes once again stayed glued to the screen. Not wanting to remove their gaze. She with cat ears placed neatly upon her head. A frilled apron over her cute dress. Though he tried to pull her towards him. Though he placed kisses on the screen. He knew they wont ever see eye-to-eye ever again.

He had once imagined. Him in the front row. Watching her sing with passion. He had noticed. Through all of her shows. Her eyes looked more focused then what he had always thought. As if they were hunting for prey.

"how typical of you" he would say with a chuckle. "to change for others' sake" It wasn't a compliment. It wasn't a disparagement. It was one of the thousand things he wanted to say. It was just a statement. A statement with no particular reason or meaning. Just a statement. He directed to her.

He wanted to touch her once more. He wanted to feel her warmth once more. He wanted to hear her laugh once more. He missed it all. He wondered. Did she feel lonely? So lonely that the thought of dying crossed her mind? "Don't give up" he would say. As if she could hear.

_Those shoulders belong to more than what I thought_

_A normal girl with a dream, both outside and inside_

In the park in the middle of the night. A 120 yen alone time. Her constant fidgeting was considered as a habit. No make up. No hair styles. Her true face she revealed. It was so she wouldn't be noticed. But deep inside, she wanted to be noticed.

An envelope was held tightly against her chest. Hesitation was felt before the envelope was let to drop in the postbox. Her small figure silently disappeared into the night. Another figure came by and retrieved the forbidden letter.

Her ruby eyes widened in fear. They found out the next day. About her little secret. "this is the last performance" A deep voice commanded. Everything shattered. The expectations set upon her was betrayed. It was all over.

This was the last time. The cheers from the unsuspecting fans. The strums from the guitar. The pounds on the drums. It was all to painful to hear. Emotions went mad as if they were trying to crush her. For the sake of this night. She will sing. She will smile. For one last time.

_Smile, Smile, Until my cheeks hurt_

_Sing, Sing, Until my chest hurts_

A solitude white rose. Held gently between pale fingers. Devotion. Innocence. Silence. A flower that held those three meanings. A perfect gift to bring to her. At last, he was able to see her. The sadness in her eyes was apparent though she was smiling. Slowly. Unconsciously. He raised his hand towards her. To make her aware he was there.

_I want to feel… I want to reach you one more time_

_Just have your hand in mine and it will be alright_

Amongst the crowd she found him. The source of her endless dream. To meet like that. What kind of face should she make? The small pale hand outstretched towards her. She instantly grasped it. The hand was shaking just slightly. Tears threatened to fall. But they should be held in for now.

_Don't say it, that this is the end_

_Please don't go away again_

Strong hands grabbed his small figure. Voices commanded him to leave. He could almost see it. Their red thread of destiny being snapped into two. Just before he was dragged away, he took a glance. At her who stood on the bright stage. A sorrow smile was given. He was out of sight soon after.

_I wouldn't mind if they bring me to my end_

_Forever, I'll be here for you_

There was no way the past can be brought back again. That she already knew. Even so, she wanted to believe. That there was a chance somewhere, somehow. As she thought, her heart started to ache. The tears couldn't be held back anymore. Even so she smiled. Even so she sang. Just to not betray the dream she saw that day any further.

_Even now, I still love you_

_No matter how much the future will tear the two of us apart_

Farewell was announced when it was over. A permanent farewell that sent pain through her heart. A dream that was shattered as easy as glass. Darkness had swallowed her. The white flower brought with a pure intention. It laid sadly on the ground. Its petals scattered and crushed. As if reflecting their hearts.

"_Help me"_

"_It'll be okay"_


End file.
